literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Rudyard Kipling
Joseph Rudyard Kipling fue un escritor británico. Nació el 30 de diciembre de 1865. Falleció el 18 de enero de 1936. Kipling nació en la India. A lo largo de su vida viajaba mucho y vivía en varios lugares. Sus obras incluyen artículos de prensa, una autobiografía, libros de viaje, libros de historia militar, novelas y cuentos en varios géneros (incluso fantasía, ficción histórica, ciencia ficción y terror). Está conocido hoy en día sobre todo como un poeta y un escritor de literatura infantil. Kipling recibió el Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1907. Obras ;Novelas *''The Light That Failed'' (La luz que se apaga, 1891) *''The Naulahka: A Story of West and East'' (Naulahka, 1892, obra colaborativa de Kipling y el escritor estadounidense Wolcott Ballestier) *''Captains Courageous'' (Capitanes intrépidos, 1896) *''Kim'' (1901) ;Antologías de cuentos [[Archivo:junglebookCover.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Portada de una edición de El libro de la selva de 1894.]] [[Archivo:Illustration at Cover of Just So Stories (c1912).jpg|right|thumb|200px|Portada de una edición de 1912 de Los cuentos de así fue.]] *''Quartette'' (Cuarteto, 1885, obra colaborativa de Kipling, su madre, su padre y su hermana) *''Plain Tales from the Hills'' (Cuentos de las colinas, 1888) *''Soldiers Three: The Story of the Gladsbys: In Black and White'' (1888) *''The Phantom Rickshaw and other Eerie Tales'' (1888) *''Under the Deodars'' (1888) *''Wee Willie Winkie and Other Child Stories'' (1888) *''Mine Own People'' (1891) *''Life's Handicap'' (El hándicap de la vida, 1891, revisada en 1899) *''Many Inventions (Muchas invenciones, 1893) *''The Jungle Book'' (El libro de la jungla/''El libro de la selva''/''El libro de las tierras vírgenes'', 1894) *''The Second Jungle Book'' (El segundo libro de la jungla, 1895) *''The Day's Work'' (El trabajo diario, 1898) *''Stalky & Co.'' (Stalky & Cia., 1899) *''Just So Stories (Los cuentos de así fue/''Precisamente así'', 1902) *''Traffics and Discoveries'' (1904) *''Puck of Pook's Hill'' (Puck de la colina de Pook, 1906) *''Actions and Reactions'' (Acción y reacción, 1909) *''Rewards and Fairies'' (Recuerdos y cuentos, 1910) *''The Eyes of Asia'' (Una diversidad de criaturas, 1917) *''Land and Sea Tales for Scouts and Guides'' (Historias de tierra y mar para scouts y guías, 1923) *''Debts and Credits'' (Deudas y créditos, 1926) *''Thy Servant a Dog'' (Su siervo este perro, 1930) *''Limits and Renewals'' (1932) ;Antologías de poesía [[Archivo:The Five Nations pg 1.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Portada de una edición de 1903 de The Five Nations.]] *''Schoolboy Lyrics'' (1881) *''Echoes'' (1884, obra colaborativa de Rudyard Kipling y su hermana Alice) *''Departmental Ditties'' (1886) *''Barrack-Room Ballads'' (1890) *''An Almanac of Twelve Sports'' (1898) *''The Five Nations'' (1903) *''Collected Verses'' (1912) *''The Years Between'' (1919) ;Libros de viaje *''From Sea to Sea - Letters of Travel 1887 - 1889'' (1899) *''Letters of Travel 1892 - 1913'' (1920) *''Souvenirs of France'' (1933) *''Brazilian Sketches 1927'' (1940, obra póstuma) ;Historia militar [[Archivo:The Graves of the Fallen - cover page.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Portada de una edición de The Graves of the Fallen.]] *''A Fleet in Being'' (1898) *''France at War'' (1915) *''Sea Warfare'' (1916) *''The war in the Mountains'' (1917) *''The Graves of the Fallen'' (1919) *''The Irish Guards in the Great War'' (La Guardia Irlandesa en la Gran Guerra, 1923) ;Autobiografías y discursos *''A Book of Words'' (1928) *''Something of Myself'' (Algo de mí mismo. 1937, obra póstuma) Enlaces externos *Obras de Rudyard Kipling en Wikisource (en inglés). *Audiolibros libres y gratis de las obras de Rudyard Kipling en LibriVox (en inglés y alemán). *Rudyard Kipling en el sitio web oficial del Premio Nobel (en inglés). *The Kipling Society (en inglés). en:Rudyard Kipling Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Escritores de ciencia ficción Categoría:Escritores de fantasía Categoría:Escritores de ficción histórica Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de la India Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelistas del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas en inglés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Nacidos en 1865 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1936